Corações Perfeitos
by Padma Raven
Summary: Quando dois corações puros deixam nascer uma amizade sincera, o caminho para o amor já está traçado e não precisa de muitas palavras. Songfic com a música "Falando com as mãos". Fic-presente para Ireth!


**Corações perfeitos**

_Esta fic foi escrita como presente de Amigo Secreto para Ireth Hollow._

* * *

**No teu mundo de silêncio eu entrei**

**Só pra te dar amor**

**Quis levar mais alegria, fantasia e muita cor...**

* * *

A menina olhou pela janela do Expresso de Hogwarts. Estava feliz, mas já sentia saudades de casa. Seus olhos encontraram os da mãe, que transpirava orgulho ao vê-la ali.

O olhar da mãe a deixou insegura. Sabia que ela esperava que a filha repetisse sua trajetória na escola. E sabia também que isso não seria fácil.

Tentando sufocar aquele sentimento de angústia, aprumou-se no banco e abriu um livro trazido de casa com mil recomendações da mãe: Hogwarts, uma história.

Logo estava absorta na leitura e mal reparou quando a porta se abriu.

-Com licença. Posso entrar?

Um garoto loiro, magrinho e parecendo tímido estava à porta. A menina fez um sinal, indicando que ele entrasse.

-Desculpe por incomodar você, eu estava em outro compartimento, mas –Ele ficou vermelho e parou de falar.

-Não tem problema!

-O que você está lendo?

-Um livro que minha mãe me deu, sobre a escola. Quer ver?

O menino sentou-se ao lado da menina e juntos foram olhando as fotografias e lendo as informações sobre a escola.

-O campo de quadribol! Espero poder jogar lá - disse ele, animado. –Meu pai era apanhador!

-Ah, meu pai foi goleiro. Veja esta foto, é da biblioteca! É enorme, deve ter de tudo lá!

Depois de vários minutos de conversa, ambos perceberam que não haviam se apresentado.

-Como você se chama? –perguntou o garoto.

-Rose. Rose Weasley. E você?

-Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.

Os dois se olharam na mesma hora e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Você é uma Weasley?

-Você é um Malfoy?

E se olhando, caíram na gargalhada. Já tinham recebido recomendações suficientes a respeito da família um do outro, mas depois de terem conversado por alguns agradáveis momentos, a revelação de quem eram só serviu para mostrar que não se importavam nem um pouco.

-Já vi que você é estudiosa, como sua mãe. Meu pai me falou dela, disse que não saía da biblioteca.

Rose sorriu encabulada, e disse:

-E você é muito parecido com seu pai.

Ela não quis dizer a ele as coisas que tinha ouvido a respeito dos Malfoy.

-Bom, isso talvez não seja tão bom para mim em Hogwarts, não é? No compartimento onde eu estava as pessoas não foram muito legais comigo quando eu disse o meu nome.

Rose boquiabriu-se, chocada com a discriminação sofrida pelo menino. Então segurou a mão dele e falou:

Não fique triste: seremos amigos e nada de ruim vai acontecer com você.

Ele sorriu. Seu maior receio-o de não ter nenhum amigo em todos os seus anos de escola-já era parte do passado.

* * *

**_Com você sou muito mais feliz_**

**_Entendo tudo o que você me diz_**

**_Todo dia eu faço uma viagem pelo seu país_**

_Um ano depois, em_ Hogwarts**.**

_Segundo ano_

Rose chegou ao estádio de Quadribol e subiu discretamente as arquibancadas. Lá, abriu um livro e enfiou a cara nele.

Enquanto isso, um time de quadribol se preparava para iniciar o treino.

-Então, Scorpius, você tem que voar numa altura que... Ah, não!

-O quê?

-Rose está ali nas arquibancadas, olhe!

-Mas o que tem de errado?

-Quando ela está por perto, atrapalha você. Fica distraído e não consegue encontrar o pomo!

-Ah... Vou... Vou falar com ela, ver se pode sair.

Scorpius aproximou-se de Rose, montado na vassoura.

-Rose, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim... Vim ler, ora!

-Aqui?

-Sim! Gosto de ler aqui. É um ambiente tão bonito!

-Mas é que o pessoal não gosta, eles acham que você está espionando para a Grifinória!

-Ah, não seja bobo! Diga a eles que não gosto de quadribol e pronto!

-E você acha que eles vão acreditar?

-Ah,Corpie, tenta, vai!Eu nem vou olhar pra você, juro! –Disse, fazendo uma continência.

O garoto sorriu e voltou ao treino. Rose fingia ler o livro e espiava furtivamente. Viu que Scorpius mal saía da metade do campo e voava baixo. O pomo de ouro estava pertinho e ele não via.

-Scorpius! Preste atenção! Olha o pomo aí!

Ele virou-se e deu de cara com Rose olhando. Ela imediatamente voltou-se para o livro , enquanto Scorpius se desequilibrava e quase caía da vassoura.

-Ah, chega! Scorpius, está dispensado do treino por hoje. Amanhã tentamos de novo.

Ele voou até o local onde Rose lia, mas ela não estava mais lá.

Instantes depois se encontraram no saguão de entrada.

-Rose, por que você foi lá? Só pra me ver passar vergonha, não é?

-Ah, que vergonha o quê? Você joga muito bem!

Ele ficou vermelho e disse:

-Mas hoje fui péssimo!

-Bobeira sua! Aposto que se voltássemos lá no estádio agora você ia arrasar.

-Ah, até parece...

-Vamos?

-Mas como vamos fazer? Já devem ido embora!

-Eu jogo com você - ela sorriu de um jeito travesso.

-Você? Sabe jogar quadribol?

-Ah, só um pouquinho! Vamos lá!

Scorpius não acreditava muito que ela soubesse jogar, mas ainda assim voltou ao campo de quadribol.

-Bom, esta vassoura da escola não é muito boa, mas dá para o gasto. Esse é o pomo que uso para treinar sozinho, meu pai me deu de presente. -Ele disse, mostrando a ela a bolinha dourada. - Veremos quem o apanha primeiro.

-Sim. Solte-o, vamos fechar os olhos, contar até 10 e depois procuramos.

E assim fizeram.

E Rose viu o pomo logo que abriu os olhos. Mas voou para o outro lado. Afinal, se ela o apanhasse, Scorpius ia se sentir mal e o jogo ia acabar cedo. E ela não poderia mais desfrutar da companhia dele...

* * *

**Teu olhar me passa uma ternura**

**Que eu nem sei como explicar**

**Tuas mãos traduzem tudo que a gente tem pra falar**

_Um ano depois..._

_Terceiro ano_

Scorpius procurava Rose havia horas. Ela tinha desaparecido após receber uma visita do pai na escola.

Encontrou-a na beira do lago, sozinha. A menina estava sentada de cabeça baixa, muito quieta.

-Rose! Você sumiu! O que houve? –Perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Rose virou-se repentinamente e abraçou o amigo. Estava chorando.

-O que foi? –Perguntou Scorpius, acariciando meio encabulado o topo da cabeça da amiga.

Ela chorava muito, chegava a soluçar. Depois de algum tempo Scorpius criou coragem e começou a enxugar as lágrimas de Rose com as mãos, delicadamente. Ela então se acalmou e se ajeitou em seu lugar. Sentindo-se acolhida, olhou para o menino. "Desculpe", murmurou para o garoto.

-O que houve? Soube que seu pai esteve aqui! Você devia estar feliz, não é? Não é sempre que podemos ver nossos pais fora das férias!

-Ah, Corpie... Não é bem assim.

-Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa na sua casa? Sua mãe? O que houve? –Ele segurou a mão dela, que ofegou, mas logo ficou mais calma, pois o toque dele estava lhe passando tranqüilidade.

-Não, está tudo bem. O problema foi o que trouxe papai aqui.

-E o que houve?

Ela olhou para o amigo e disse, com pesar nos olhos:

-O fofoqueiro do meu irmão disse a papai que nós somos amigos. Falou que eu ando para cima e para baixo com você, que vivemos grudados e que fazemos tudo juntos.

-E daí?

-Ah, Scorpius, você não entende? Papai nunca se deu bem com seu pai! Ele não confia em você. Me disse coisas terríveis!

Scorpius estava vermelho, sentindo-se envergonhado. Perguntou: "O que ele disse?"

-Ah, não, não quero falar sobre isso!

-Por favor! É importante para mim saber essas coisas. Pode falar!

-Ah...Ele disse que sua família não tem caráter, que não se pode confiar em um Malfoy. E que enquanto existirem Malfoys no mundo as Artes das Trevas terão chance de retornar.

-Puxa, logo se vê que ele não me ama, não é? –Scorpius estava arrasado, mas tentava fazer Rose ficar mais alegre. Passou o braço pelo pescoço dela e a fez encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Não brinque, Corpie! Não é só isso! Ele também me proibiu de ver você.

-O quê? –Ele gritou, espantado, fazendo-a se assustar.

-Papai disse que não quer mais que eu ande com você e que saberá se eu desobedecer, porque Hugo vai tomar conta de mim... E também que ficou surpreso por Thiago e Alvo Severo não terem dito nada, mas que agora terá alguém pra cuidar de mim, porque eu não tenho juízo, e que está decepcionado comigo, mas vai me colocar na linha. Ah, que droga! Já basta todos esperarem que eu seja a nova Hermione Granger e nem posso mais ter sua companhia, a única pessoa que gosta de mim pelo que sou, e não pela fama de meus pais!

-Não fique triste! –Ele a abraçou carinhosamente. –Um dia ele vai ver que está enganado. E quanto ao seu irmão, podemos dar um jeito. –Ele afastou os cabelos do rosto da menina. –Se não for por bem, tem o armário sumidouro...

Rose riu, divertindo-se. "Está doido? Quer que meu pai me mate?"

Scorpius ficou de frente para Rose e segurou as mãos dela. Sorriu e disse:

-Só quero garantir que sempre seremos... –Ele voltou a corar- amigos, não é?

-Sim! Amigos!

Ela deu um rápido beijinho no rosto dele, e o abraçou. E quando ele passou os braços pelas suas costas, abraçando-a, ela sentiu um arrepio que não era de frio ou medo... E por algum motivo que ela desconhecia, sentiu que estava segura ali.

* * *

**O teu sentimento vem provar**

**Que pro amor não é preciso som**

**E as canções que nós cantamos**

**Sempre estão no mesmo tom**

_Um ano depois_

_Quarto ano_

Scorpius saiu da sala correndo, atropelando todo mundo que estava na frente. Precisava encontrar Rose, antes que alguém o fizesse.

Encontrou-a entrando no Salão Principal, ao lado de um monitor da Corvinal. Sentiu uma coisa esquisita, como se o seu rosto formigasse, e percebeu que a respiração estava mais difícil. E aquela tremedeira na mão também não estava ali um minuto atrás.

Correu até ela, diminuindo o passo ao chegar bem próximo, e ouviu as últimas palavras da conversa.

"Porque sei que você é boa em feitiços, então se puder me ajudar, acho que a biblioteca é grande o bastante para nós..."

-Rose!

A garota virou-se e ao ver o amigo seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de alívio.

-Scorpius! –E virando-se para o outro garoto, disse: -Depois falo com você. –E se aproximou do loiro.

-O que ele queria? –Perguntou Scorpius, tentando manter a voz tranqüila.

-Ah, nada... E então, como foram suas aulas? –Perguntou, serenamente, enquanto tentava esconder a mão nas vestes.

-Não importa, não importa. Olhe. Acabaram de avisar lá na sala que vai haver um Baile de Inverno na noite de Natal!

Rose sorriu, mas procurou ficar impassível outra vez.

-Ah, é! Eu soube também.

-E todos têm que ir acompanhados de alguém.

-Sim, eu sei.

-E eu quero que você vá comigo, você aceita? Aceita?

Rose tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que voltou a enfeitar seu rosto.

-Claro! Aceito sim! Vai ser demais!

Scorpius sorriu animado e de repente a abraçou. "Obrigado, Rose!" Depois segurou a mão dela e deu-lhe um respeitoso beijo. "Agora você é a minha dama"!

Os dois se encararam, como se estivessem se vendo de uma forma completamente diferente das vezes anteriores. Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhares. Rose baixou o olhar, timidamente. Então, Scorpius lhe fez uma reverência.

Rose ficou encabulada com a gentileza. Estava totalmente vermelha. Então, inesperadamente, deu um beijo no rosto de Scorpius e saiu correndo.

Ao virar no primeiro corredor por que passou, a garota parou ao lado de uma lixeira.

Ali, recolocou a mão nas vestes, tirando um maço de pedaços de pergaminho. Olhou-os sorrindo e murmurou: "Desculpem, meninos!" e, satisfeita, jogou fora os bilhetes dos outros meninos que lhe escreveram convidando para o baile.

* * *

_Dias depois_

_No baile_

Scorpius chegou ao saguão de entrada faltando mais de uma hora para o baile, porque não agüentava mais ficar na sala comunal.

Ele usava belas vestes em tons azuis escuros. Estava muito elegante. Parecia arrumado para um casamento. E pelo estado de nervos em que se encontrava, andando de um lado para outro, parecia que ele próprio iria se casar.

O Saguão começava a encher e o garoto andava, inquieto, lançando olhares para a escada a cada instante. E a cada garota que descia seu nervosismo aumentava mais. Embora todas fossem lindas e estivessem vestidas como princesas, quando as via o efeito era de ser atingido por um balde de água fria.

Muito tempo depois avistou alguém que poderia ajudá-lo a diminuir a ansiedade.

-Lilly!

A colega de Casa de Rose vinha descendo as escadas, feliz. Ao ver Scorpius, dirigiu-se a ele, cumprimentando-o. Ele imediatamente perguntou: "Onde está Rose?"

-Ah, ela está no dormitório, ainda. Já se arrumou, mas está com vergonha de descer.

-Com vergonha? Por quê?

-Não sei. Ela está muito bonita e todos ficaram impressionados, acho que ela ficou envergonhada por isso. Não está acostumada a chamar atenção.

Scorpius sentiu o coração acelerar.

-Olha, Lilly, posso lhe pedir um favor? Diga a ela que estou esperando aqui e para ela ficar tranqüila que não vou falar nada.

Lilly subiu as escadas novamente. Poucos minutos depois estava de volta.

-Scorpius, ela está prontinha, mas não quer descer. Não sei o que deu nela!

"Garotas", pensou Scorpius. Então virou-se para Lilly e disse, quase suplicante:

-Será que você poderia me levar até lá? Quem sabe eu consigo convencê-la?

-Scorpius... Se eu deixar você entrar na Grifinória eu nunca mais vou ter paz! Deixar um sonserino entrar lá? Me desculpe, mas é impossível.

Ele fez uma cara de profundo lamento.

-Mas se você chegar no quadro da Mulher Gorda, que eu sei que você sabe onde fica, e disser "luzes do alvorecer", acho que você consegue entrar.

Scorpius ficou tão feliz que abraçou a garota, em meio aos olhares confusos das pessoas ao redor. Imediatamente tomou o caminho da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, cruzando com várias pessoas pelo caminho, mas para sua felicidade não encontrou Hugo.

Ao chegar ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, Scorpius disse a senha e antes de liberar a entrada ela olhou para o garoto com ar desconfiado.

Inseguro, ele entrou na sala, temendo a recepção que teria ao ser notado lá. Mas a sala estava vazia.

Pensou por alguns minutos no que fazer. Como encontrar Rose? Notou as duas portas que davam acesso aos dormitórios, mas lembrou-se do que a amiga havia lhe contado sobre as regras que proibiam meninos de visitarem os dormitórios femininos. Então, pôs-se a observar a sala, querendo uma idéia para procurar a garota.

Um ruído atrás da porta informou que alguém descia as escadas. Scorpius ficou tenso, temendo a presença de alguém que pudesse hostilizá-lo.

Porém, ao abrir-se a porta, ficou surpreso: era Rose.

Estava muito bonita, de um modo que ele nunca havia visto. Usava um belo vestido tomara-que-caia verde-água, com um delicado bordado no decote, e jóias que emolduravam sua beleza. Os cabelos presos em um elegante rabo-de-cavalo, com alguns fios cacheados caindo-lhe sobre o rosto. Seus pés calçavam elegantes sapatos de salto que ele nunca a havia visto usar.

-Rose! Você está linda! –Foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

Ela estava completamente abobada ao vê-lo ali.

-Corpie, como você entrou aqui? E o que veio fazer na Grifinória?

-Vim buscá-la, o baile já vai começar e Lilly disse que você não queria descer.

Ela pareceu um pouco constrangida. Corou um pouco e disse: "Eu já ia descer".

-Então, vamos? Você já está pronta não é? E mais bonita, impossível!

-Ah, pare com isso...

Ela foi andando em direção ao buraco do retrato e antes de sair estendeu a mão para ajudar Scorpius a sair. Ele notou a mão gelada dela e torceu para que ela não percebesse que a sua tremia.

Enquanto desciam para o Salão Principal um silêncio incomum pairou sobre eles. Era engraçado... os dois sempre falavam bastante, brincavam um com o outro, e agora pareciam mudos, como dois estranhos.

Pouco antes de chegarem à escada, Rose resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Você foi muito corajoso indo até a Grifinória. Não sei o que aconteceria se alguém o encontrasse lá.

-Bom, eu não podia correr o risco de ficar sem meu par para o baile, não é? E sendo um membro da Sonserina, faria qualquer coisa pra conseguir o que queria, até enfrentar todos os Grifinórios juntos, se preciso.

Rose sorriu, sentindo afeição pelo amigo. E quase sem perceber, aproximou-se dele e passou a mão por sua cintura. Sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante ele fez o mesmo. E assim seguiram, ela imaginando as reações de seus colegas e de seu irmão vendo Scorpius irrompendo pelo buraco do retrato e dando risadas das coisas que o garoto dizia que faria para se defender.

Ao chegarem ao topo da escada viram os últimos pares indo em direção ao Salão e um garoto muito bravo encarando Rose. Hugo estava vermelho de raiva, fixando o olhar na irmã.

O sorriso de Scorpius vacilou um pouco, não por medo de um garotinho como aquele, mas por receio de ele estragar aquele momento tão esperado.

O menino se aproximou da irmã.

-Rose, você não irá ao baile com ele!

-Ah, não? E quem vai me impedir, um tampinha como você?

-Eu aviso ao papai e ele aparece aqui, você vai ver!

-Pode avisar a quem quiser! Não vou deixar você estragar minha noite só porque é cabeça-dura igual ao papai!

-Estou falando sério, Rose! Você vai se arrepender se insistir em ir com ele!

-Ora, ora, estou morrendo de medo!

Enquanto discutiam, Lilly se aproximou e disse: "Vamos então, Hugo?" E saiu puxando o garoto.

Antes de entrar no salão, porém, ele se virou e gritou:

-Só você é tola o suficiente para confiar em um Malfoy! Você sabe muito bem o que esperar de alguém como ele, depois não diga que não avisei!

Rose ofegou, com uma expressão indignada no rosto, e começou a procurar a varinha, esquecendo-se de que ela não estava ali. -Eu vou pegar esse moleque, você vai ver- ia dizendo, quando percebeu o rosto de Scorpius muito vermelho. Ele parecia muito constrangido.

-Scorpius? –Rose chamou, esquecendo a raiva que sentia do irmão naquele momento. –Por favor, não fique assim! Hugo é um idiota, dá ouvidos a todos os preconceitos do papai.

O garoto baixou a cabeça e disse, em voz baixa:

-Talvez ele esteja certo. Eu não devia tê-la convidado para o baile, só vou lhe causar problemas.

-Ora, não diga bobagens!

-Não é só a sua família, não é? Todos desconfiam de mim. Andar em minha companhia é péssimo para você, estou te prejudicando.

-Não diga isso! Você é meu amigo não importa o que os outros pensam! Eu-ela parou, medindo as palavras, então falou num tom sereno: -Eu gosto muito de você.

O loiro sorriu de modo discreto.

-Vamos! Já perdemos muito tempo e o baile já começou. –E agarrando a mão de Scorpius, Rose andou decidida até o Salão Principal.

Ao chegarem, logo chamaram a atenção de todos. Além de estarem muito bonitos e elegantes, não poderiam passar despercebidos após o escândalo feito por Hugo.

Mas não se preocuparam com mais nada: cumprimentaram alguns colegas e se dirigiram à pista de dança, onde uma música agitada fazia todos pularem.

Poucos minutos depois já tinham esquecido os incidentes com Hugo. Os dois gostavam tanto da companhia um do outro que nada poderia acabar com sua alegria. Naqueles anos em Hogwarts tinham se tornado os melhores amigos e não conseguiam imaginar a vida sem aquela preciosa amizade. E juntos dançaram e curtiram a festa tanto quanto puderam.

De repente, as luzes baixaram e a música agitada desapareceu: acordes de uma melodia doce e lenta começaram a ser ouvidos.

Scorpius disse: "Bem, vamos beber alguma coisa, então?"

-Não! Vamos dançar essa!

Assim, um pouco constrangidos, os dois se aproximaram. O loiro segurou a mão de Rose e passou o braço por sua cintura. Ela sorriu e começaram a dançar.

O perfume dos cabelos da garota criaram uma aura encantada naquele momento. Então, Scorpius a olhou nos olhos e viu que eles brilhavam. Com todo o cuidado que pôde, disse:

-Sabe, Rose. Eu gosto muito de você.

-Eu também gosto de você.

-Eu gosto de você um pouquinho demais. Quero dizer, não é que seja demais, mas é diferente. Não é como quando nos conhecemos. Eu penso em você o tempo todo. Saio da Sala Comunal sempre pensando em te encontrar. Fico ansioso para te contar as coisas que eu acho que vai gostar. E quando eu vejo alguma coisa que eu sei que você gosta só fico feliz se eu puder lhe dar. E fico chateado quando vejo outros garotos com você. E eu queria ser os seus pergaminhos, os seus livros ou suas penas para ficar perto de você o tempo todo. Porque tudo me lembra você. Quando vejo os cabelos das outras garotas eu lembro dos seus. Quando vejo flores lindas lá fora penso que elas ficariam bonitas neles. O nascer do sol me lembra a sua alegria. O pôr-do-sol me lembra os teus olhos e as estrelas me lembram o seu sorriso. Quando não te vejo por muito tempo fico preocupado e triste. Tudo parece mais sem graça sem a sua presença. E estar com você aqui é um sonho para mim. Eu fiquei com medo de você não vir, quando Lilly falou do seu medo de descer eu fiquei louco. Eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-la aqui. Qualquer coisa para te ver feliz. Faria tudo por você. Não me importo com o meu pai, nem com o seu e nem com ninguém. Você é a pessoa mais especial para mim.

Scorpius terminou de falar e sentia seu coração bater forte, esperando a reação de Rose.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto dela. A menina passou a mão pelos cabelos de Scorpius e disse simplesmente: "Eu também amo você, Corpie".

E assim, timidamente, os dois aproximaram os rostos. Um beijo romântico, tranqüilo e apaixonado aconteceu. O Salão, as pessoas, a festa, nada mais existia: apenas os dois, entrelaçados, despreocupados, sentindo a presença um do outro com um toque de emoção. Eles sentiam que aquela amizade cultivada desde o seu primeiro encontro no Expresso de Hogwarts se transformara em algo mais forte. E com seus corações pulsando forte, tomados pelo amor pela primeira vez, desejaram estar juntos para sempre vivendo o sentimento que acabavam de descobrir.

**O 'A' eu fui buscar pra começar**

**O 'M' veio pra ficar**

**Sem ele eu não podia te compor**

**O 'O' está perfeito em seu lugar**

**Com o 'R' eu posso completar**

**A força da palavra 'AMOR'!**

* * *

N/A: Oiii!

Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira história com personagens da Nova Geração.Os créditos já estão aí na fic,então não preciso falar muito,rsrsrs!!

Reviews,por favor!!


End file.
